Selfish and Senseless (Camren)
by SIZZYshipper1
Summary: After Camila left the band and her and Lauren broke up. Lauren tries everything in her to win Camila back after a mistake she made not letting Camila explain her self for something that happened. Will Lauren get her back or will everything happen cause they were both Selfish and Senseless? Read to find out!
1. chapter 1

**Lauren's** **POV**

I still can't believe she left. After everything we've been through, she would just leave us. It's been a month sense she left and I miss her, I feel like her leaving was my fault if I would have listened to her we would have not gotten into that fight. I should have faught harder for her to stay.

So here I sit in the recording studio with the girls writing and recording our new and first album as a foursome. I couldn't think straight, I miss her, I need to talk her somehow. Apologize for not hearing her out and jumping to conclusions before letting her explain her side of the story.

But I didn't, I let my own ego and brain take control instead of my heart. Everything is fucked up, I need to fix this somehow, if she won't come back then at least be on good terms with her. Then slowly try and fix our relationship, she's the love of my life and I fucked it up by being selfish and _senseless._

Lauren are you okay? You zoned out again." Ally asked breaking me out of my train of thought. "Yea, I'm fine just thinking is all." I replied trying to sound convincing. "You're thinking about her again aren't you?" Normani asked. "No. Maybe, yes. I can't help it I royalty fucked up. I should had let her talk me to me, instead I told her I didn't want her in my life anymore and to rot in hell. But now it's to late." I said my voice cracking a bit.

"Okay yea. You could had listened and let her talk. Explain what really happened. But it wasn't your fault, you were protecting your heart." Dinah explained with a caring tone. "Yea I know, but it broke my heart more when I found out she didn't do anything wrong that it was him. I should have went straight to her asked her about it then turning my back on her." I answered with tears starting to form in my eyes.

"I'm going to go for walk around the building to clear my mind." I said standing up. "Okay just be careful Laur." Ally said. I gave her a smile and walked out. I decided to walk down to the little café they had in here. Walking down the hallway, I looked at all the posters of the different artists here. But I stopped at one that caught my attention, it was a poster of our cover to our last album.

Even though we were serious in that photo we were so happy that day. We were joking, dancing, just having fun. I miss those days all five of us together taking the world by storm. Her and I were planing on coming out at the end of the year. But that didn't happen till that photo got leaking of us kissing exactly one month till she left. (A/N: Let's pretend it was them instead of Lauren and Lucy. No hate towards them they were cute together.)

"Everything was perfect back then huh?" I heard a familiar voice next to me. I knew who it belonged to, I was afraid if I looked at her I would break down crying. "Yea, it was." I barely answered not trusting my voice completely. I still didn't look at her I kept my eyes trained on the picture. "Still can't look at me, I see." She stated more then questioned.

"It's not that. If I look at you, I'll start crying realizing how I fucked everything up and I missed the chance to let you explain. 'Cause I know you don't love me after the heartache I put you through and I'm sorry." I answered before taking of running before she could answer. I hoped in the elevator and hurried to close the door, 'cause she started to walk really fast almost jogging towards the elevator. I managed to close it before she reached it.

I went to the first floor to the café and grabed a coffee before taking the stairs back up, I didn't want to chance running into her again. Lucky for me the studio we were in was on the third floor. As I made it to the top of stairs on the third floor I popped my head out and looked to see if I see her, when I didn't I ran straight for our studio.

I ran straight and slammed the door shut and leaned against it, panting. The girls jumped and looked up at me confused. "What happened to you? You looked like you saw a ghost." Dinah joked laughing a bit. "No. I just saw _her_." I said looking at Dinah. She went from laughing to a serious face in less than a second. "Wait her as in her?" Normani asked shocked. "Yes as in Camila." I stated going to sit down on the couch.

"What happened?" Ally asked looking at me. "I was walking down to the café, but stopped when I saw the poster cover of out last album. I was looking at when she came up to me saying that 'everything was perfect back then' I told her 'yea' but I didn't look at her so she went 'still can't look at me still, I see' and I told it was that I said 'it's not that. If I look at you, I'll start crying realizing how I fucked everything up and I missed the chance to let you explain. 'Cause I know you don't love me after the heartache I put you through and I'm sorry' then I took off before she could answer." I explained in what seemed like one breathe. I was still in shock from seeing her.

"Well shit. What are you going to do now?" Dinah asked. "Right now, I don't know. But I do know this won't be the last time I see her." I answered. "How do you know?" Ally asked confused. "This feeling in my stomach tells me." I said looking back the door. "I also know one day I will get her back. All I have to do is stop being _selfish and_ _senseless_."


	2. Chapter 2

**Lauren's POV**

It's been Six weeks since I last saw her and I've been doing everything to avoid her and so far it's doing good. I haven't seen her in person, and I don't know if I should be happy or sad about it.

I'm happy 'cause I don't have to talk to her about what I told her, but sad because I wanna talk to her, fix everything and go back to how things were. But I don't think I face her without breaking down, I still love her and I can't stop, no matter what I do.

We were getting fitted for our outfits for the KCA's coming up next week, even though we weren't performing, I was still nervous because Camila is suppose to be performing with Kelly.

It's her first time performing as a solo artist and it's all anyone can talk about. I mean I am very proud of her, even though she don't know it I am very proud of her.

I don't know what I'll do if I run into her there, I guess we just have to wait and see. "Alright girls that's it. You're free to go." Our wardrobe stylist said, before walking away.

"I'm hungry let's go out eat." Dinah whined sitting on the couch. "Yea, me too." Normani said sitting besides Dinah. "Alright let's go out." Ally said.

We all walked outside getting into the car driving to In and Out. The ride was pretty silent other than little conversations here and there. Once we arrived we took a booth in the back where no could really see us. No one was back there, just a T.V.

After we all got what we wanted to eat we just had small talk 'til something on the T.V. caught our attention it was a E News segment.

 **"Hello, I'm Catt Sadler." Catt said smiling at the camera. "And I'm Jason Kennedy." Jason said waving. "So Jason, the KCAs are coming up and it's all anyone can talk about." Catt said looking over at Jason.**

 **"I know. To be honest I'm looking forward to it. I mean there are going to be a few big names there, but what I'm looking forward to is Camila Cabello's performance." Jason answered.**

 **"Yea, it's her first performance as a solo artist. Granted she's performaning with Machine Gun Kelly but still she's a solo artist now." Catt said. "Yea and I heard that the girls of Fifth Harmony are going to be there." Jason said as a photo of us popped up behind them.**

 **"Do you think there run into each other there? I mean we all know now that Lauren and Camila dated after that photo leaked online?" Catt asked as the picture of Camila and I kissing popped up.**

The girls looked over at me before returning to watching the segment.

 **"I still can't believe after all these years of the rumors of them being together they actually were. I wonder how long they were together, I mean neither one of them have talked about it. Other than both announcing they both were Bisexual. And to be honest I hope they do run into each other." Jason explained.**

 **"I mean I know right? It's all so surreal, and I agree with you. I hope they do run into each other, I would really like to see them together again and also mainly Camila and Lauren. I mean I am a Camren shipper, I also found them so adorable and cute together." Catt gushed smiling.**

 **"I know so I am, I'm a big Camren shipper. Well guess we just have to wait and see. I'm Jason Kennedy." Jason said. "And I'm Catt Sadler." Catt said. "And this is E News." They both said before and went to something else.**

We stayed silent until Dinah decided to break it. "So, that happened." She said. "Do you really think we will run into her there?" Normani asked no one in particular.

"I don't know, maybe. Lauren what will you do if you do run into her? I mean you have been avoiding her." Ally asked looking over at me.

"I don't know. I'll cross that bridge when it comes." I sighed picking at my food. "Look whatever you decide, we'll be right behind you okay?" Dinah smiled, I don't know what I would do with out them.

"Yea. No matter what were here for you." Normani said placing her hand on my arm, Ally nodding in agreement. "Thanks guys. I don't know what to do. All I know is that I really want her back." I said laying my head on Normani's shoulder.

"If that's what you really want then we'll help you do that." Ally said with the other two nodding along in agreement.

Then it settles it, I will find a way to get her back. If it's literally the last thing I do. I love Camila and she is the love of my life.

 ** _A/N: Sorry for the late update and for the short shitty chapter. This was just a filler on what's to really come. I don't know where I'm going with this, but I will make sure it's at least good and complete. Again Sorry._**

 ** _P.S.: I'm thinking of also putting this on my Wattpad account. If anyone wants to check out my account its: camrenjaurello1213._**

 ** _Gemini Out!_**


End file.
